Slender Fortress 2
by metropolice old account
Summary: After escaping the normal world after an unstoppable virus destroys humanity, Metro-Police and his band of friends have to seek shelter. But Slender Man isn't so keen about letting them stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Metro-Police leaned against his armrest while watching the news. Apparently some 'New Virus' has wiped out most of the country. "_That would explain the quarantines"_ he thought while staring at his television.

**MONTHS LATER….**

Metro rode the vehicle along with his new team, they had avoided the virus, and were taking shelter from one place to another. They reached a large abandoned looking building with no life in sight.

"This looks like a nice place to stop," The driver of the RV blurted out. Everyone nodded. The driver was Metro's good friends; Daddypancake. Daddypancake was the experienced one when it came to vehicles.

When you can't drive, he's your guy.

**MOMENTS AFTER ENTERING "LOCKERS"**

"Oh dear I sure hope nobody RAPES us," Sully the Sexmaster spat after getting a good look of the interior. Sully was one of Metro's new friends. Sully had taken Metro under his wing, dubbing Metro as his sidekick, Metro was grateful he was able to have people like Sully to admire and look up to.

"Hey, look, documents!" Metro chirped after spotting it by some crates. "So?" Mobius inquired. Mobius was another of Metro's pals, Mobius liked to constantly blurt out jokes and funny statements, a habit he had learned from Sully. However a few of the group actually joined Metro, one being the toughest of the group, Deadlycreature. Deadly was a large muscled man that looked like a pro wrestler, but unlike them, Deadly had a bird head. No one knows how he has the bird head. "Pootis." Deadly said, holding out his hand for the document, Metro obliged, handing him the document. "Hino where are you going?" Metro called after Hinomaru, who was walking away. Hino was a more 'gentleman' than anyone else in the group, wearing an expensive looking suit and tie and even had a butterfly knife for defense.

"Exploring, we might be here for a while." Hino said. Metro turned to Daddypancake, who was working on the RV. "How long will that take to fix?" Metro asked. "I guess a few hours, it's banged up pretty badly." Seeing Deadly head off the direction where Hino went, Metro decided to follow.

Sully watched Metro follow Deadly and shook his head. Turning to Daddy, he said; "So we have to sit in this old building until the car is fixed?" "That is correct, Sully." "Speed it up, this place is too spooky for me." Getting no response, Sully headed in the direction Metro had gone.

"Hey look, another one of those documents!" Metro was saying before he felt it being snatched out of his hands. Metro was about to argue, but completely forgot about it when he saw Sully, jogging towards him. "I see Deadly found another one of those dumb documents," Sully quipped. "Actually I found it, Deadly just took it without warning," Metro replied. He saw Sully open his mouth to say something else, but was confused when his eyes widened and looked behind him. Metro turned around and froze._ Someone, no SOMETHING was standing right there. It had no face, just a white bony head._ "Don't move a muscle," Sully whispered. The creature looked around and studied each of the team members. Then it whipped its head towards Metro, who was attempting to scoot backwards. Metro felt his vision begin to shake a little, but frozen in fear did not move. His vision was shaking violently, he felt his sanity melt away, but coming back to his senses, broke into a sprint away from the creature. Rounding the corner he arrived at the RV with the rest of the gang. Going a little too fast, Metro slammed his mask's air tank into a crate. Mobius began to laugh, and Daddy just stared. "What spooked you this time, Metro?" Mobius teased as Metro caught his breath. "You wouldn't believe us," said a voice behind Mobius.

"So, let's get this straight, you saw a 12 feet tall faceless man in a fancy suit with a tie?" Mobius inquired. "Yes! He was that tall, maybe even taller!" Metro said, violently nodding his head.

"Pootis!" Deadly shouted, startling everybody, even Sully. "What? You find something," Sully asked. Pointing at the document, Deadly showed how the documents they had found so far. "N-no way…." Metro began to stutter, pointing at the pictures drawn on the documents. The man with the suit and tie, was on both documents.

**MOMENTS LATER….**

"Well, if there is more of these documents, maybe we should find them. It might tell us how to beat that thing." "I agree, let's split up and look for the other documents while pancake finishes on the RV" Metro said, nodding. They turned and headed toward an opening they didn't see the first time when they were in the large room.

**3 OUT OF 8 DOCUMENTS**

"Damn, he knows what we're up to," Metro whispered after seeing the slender thing walking around, hunting them. "Don't look at it for too long, I feel like my sanity is being drained," Sully informed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear of the shaking vision. They came to a room with odd looking statues. "Hey, look! Another document!" Metro sang grabbing the document off the statue.

"RUN! HE'S GONNA RAPE US WITH HIS TENACLES!" Mobius shouted while sprinting down the hall with Deadly, and the man in that suit, hot on their heels. They had 1 left, thanks to Sully and his sidekick Metro. "Pootis!" Deadly shouted (Or tweeted) pointing at the last document. Grabbing it, they charged toward the entrance, where Daddypancake (And hopefully, a fixed and running RV) waited for them. "What took you guys so long? You been gone for hours looking for those stupid documents!" Daddy shouted at them. "Wait, where is Sully and Metro?" "Right here, retards," Sully snapped, walking towards the RV with Metro tailing behind him. Everyone piled into the RV, and Daddy started up the engine. "I hope that's the last of Mr. Hentai tentacle rape," Metro blurted out, hoping to break the silence. Sully nodded, completely oblivious to the offensive statement Metro just said.


	2. Slender: Arizona

**LOCATION: ARIZONA. 3 MONTHS AFTER VIRUS HAS SPREAD**

**T**he RV bounced along the bumpy road as Metro and the rest sat in the RV watching the building they just escaped from grew smaller in the distance. Turning his head, Metro walked up to the passenger seat to talk to Daddypancake. "Any good news?" "No," said Daddypancake, shaking his head. "Bad news, at that. We're gonna run out of gas in 4 hours." "So we need to find gas," Piped Sully, joining the conversation. "Yep."

**3 HOURS LATER…. **

"Look," Metro said, pointing out the window, "I see a tiny village! Maybe there's gas there!" Daddypancake looked, and shrugged. "Best chance we got," and drove towards the small village.

Sully took a glance at the place, taking in the view. It seemed it was one of those friendly villages where everyone knew eachother, and there was only one resturaunt. After arriving, DaddyPancake called out to the people in the back to get out. Metro noticed a sign while walking towards the village. The sign read: **"FREE GAS TO POOR FOLKS WHO ARE IN NEED."** "Guess a lot of people took advantage when the virus first broke out," Metro said, noticing the loads of abandoned cars near the entrance of the village.

"Well, let's check out that restaurant, maybe there is some food and supplies people might have left," Daddypancake announced. Sully began to notice that the sun was setting down, indicating night was soon going to be here. Mobius decided to search elsewhere in the village, discovering apartments and an empty pool. "Why did everyone leave? This seems like a protected place," Sully thought out loud.

Mobius saw a shining object reflecting off of the light from the vehicle. Inspecting Mobius discovered a gas can, and decided to excitedly tell the others. "So there is gas here." "Correct, what is so bad about that? You looked disturbed." "Why is the gas still here? Why are there so many empty cars back there? This seems to be too good to be true." Metro noticed a figure walking towards him. Thinking it was Mobius, he walked towards it, but noticed something was VERY wrong. The tall man had something in his hand. Some tool of some sort. _BZZZZZZZZZ…. "Fresh meat. I hunger for meat."_ And the man broke sprinting towards him. Metro turned and ran, shouting "RUN!" Everyone turned, and scattered.

**1/12 GAS CANS**

Grabbing another gas can, Sully snuck past the man he now knew as Frank the Cannibal. Noticing Metro distracting Frank and drawing him away, Sully opened the RV and put the gas can in the back. Deadly was still sleeping in the RV. _"Not like I can wake him now,"_ Sully thought, quietly closing the door.

Metro tripped and fell hard on the ground. Frank swung, but Metro kicked at his buzzsaw, then his legs. Frank stumbled and Metro took the chance and ran past Frank, who got up as quickly as possible and chased after Metro. Frank then looked around. Where had the gas masked meat gone? Frank began muttering, and headed towards the next closest target; Mobius.

**2/12 GAS CANS**

Daddypancake was currently hidden from Frank, only to notice a shining gas can near a boulder. Sneaking, Daddypancake quietly picked up the gas can and headed towards the RV, which had its lights bright in the pitch black of night. After putting the gas can in the RV, Daddy heard feet coming towards him at a high speed. Ducking out of instinct, he dodged Frank's buzzsaw and began running, with Frank not too far behind. Metro reached for another gas can, but heard the buzz of Frank's saw, and turned to see Daddypancake running away from the gaining Frank. Metro got an idea. A foolish idea. An idea that would save Daddy from becoming Frank old boy's next meal. Hiding, Metro positioned himself where he could see the chase but they couldn't see him. Daddy was running out of energy, his adrenaline was wearing out. He was about to give up, but noticed a masked figure hidden behind the boulders. He knew who that was and ran towards him, with Frank turning after him. Metro watched Daddy rush past, and immediately put out his leg after Daddy passed him.

Frank was gaining on this smaller man, he knew he had caught his next meal. Frank noticed his prey was heading for some boulders. _"Why is he going there?" _Frank thought. It was a dead end. Frank was a few feet away as his prey passed the boulder, Frank saw a leg stick out, realized with horror it was a trap, and tried to slow down. He was going too fast and hit the leg and flew a few yards forward, and skid on the ground, scraping everywhere on his body. In his daze Frank saw the 2 figures run away, most likely intent on finding those gas cans. Frank was PISSED. Most of his prey ran when they found out, but were hunted quickly after. Frank had set the perfect trap in these times, Free gas would grab everybody's attention during the virus outbreak. Frank was proud of himself of making this trap, the meat was literally walk to him, for him to eat. But this group…they were smart and definitely persistent, he would give them that. But after being tricked, he was no longer playing games. They needed to die.

Mobius had found multiple gas cans, thanks to Metro and Daddypancake's interference with Frank, he had found most of the cans while they distracted Frank. Waking up Deadly, informing him what was going on. Deadly had silently agreed, then got out of the RV Intending to get some gas cans.

**10/12 GAS CANS**

"I see the last one! Get everyone into the RV! I got this one," Metro called after Daddy, who had the 11th gas can. Metro watched everyone pile in the RV and turned towards the last gas can, but failed to notice a sneaking Frank behind him. Metro grabbed the gas can, then hurried towards the RV. Metro felt something cut his leg, after hearing a very familiar buzzing sound. But carrying the heavy can of gas, Metro couldn't react in time, costing him a very nasty but precise cut in his leg. He fell down and in his blurred vision saw Frank closing in for the kill.

Frank had finally caught the masked one. He had been carrying a gas can, costing his speed and agility.

"_What a fool,"_ Frank thought to himself while walking towards the injured prey. Buzzing his saw for intimidation, Frank stopped at the masked man's side. He almost laughed as his prey begged for mercy.

Raising his saw, Frank was about to finish the man off but heard a deep voice begin to speak behind him.

"_Pootis." _Frank turned and saw a big man who looked very muscled, had huge hands, but out of all the things, he had a bird head. A bird head. _"What is that thing?" _Frank wondered to himself but cockily walkd towards the thing. He would eat this thing first. It was a long time since Frank had had any chicken, or bird for that matter.

Deadly easily dodged the buzzsaw as Frank swung at him, screaming widly. Deadly caught Frank's arm with ease, and began squeezing. There was a satisfying _crack _sound, and Frank screamed in pain. Frank quickly switched the buzzsaw to his good right arm,k and Deadly pulled out his broken staff. Frank swung, but making sure not too far in Deadly's hand range. Deadly deflected the saw by hitting the handle part of the saw, so his staff would not be damaged by the blade.

Frank was amazed, and terrified of this creature it had amazing brute strength, and was very good at parrying off his saw. He was becoming overwhelemed, and the saw flew out of his grasp. Frank felt a massive fist punch into his chest and felt a rib or two break as he fell on the ground, defeated. Frank began to beg, but was silenced as the bird man began to speak. _"Heavy, will now lay eggs in your mouth."_ Frank was petrified. He was gonna do WHAT? He didn't know if the bird man was serious, but screamed anyway when he saw the bird man reach for him, but then he was gone. Frank lied on the ground, too exhausted to stir. He lifted his head a little, and saw the bird man assist the masked man back to their vehicle, and saw the last gas can was in his other hand.

As Deadly began to reach, he heard a voice call to him: "Deadly come on! Grab the gas can and Metro and let's get the hell out of here!" "Pootis." Deadly said, grabbing the last gas can and helping Metro to his feet. Even if Metro's eyes were blocked by his visor, Deadly could tell he was dazed, and paralyzed with pain. Thankfully not permanently, though. Helping Metro into the RV he placed the last gas can by the others and sat in the front next to Daddypancake. Sully, Mobius, and Hinomaru were helping Metro with his injuries. Hino had found some first aid kits in the apartments while they searched for gas cans.

Without Hinomaru, Metro would've bled out. Daddy pulled the RV out and drove away. "Well that was eventful," Sully quipped to break the silence, but turned to Deadly. "Deadly, you did kill him, right?" Deadly shrugged. " I hope you did. If he lives, maybe he will have learned his lesson." "Lesson?! He tried to eat us!" "Well, I hope death is a good enough lesson for you." "Yes, death for his lesson would satisfy me." Metro, from the blood loss, and stress from the argument, decided to take a nap. It was a long ride to wherever they were going now.


End file.
